


Regular

by riastronomical



Series: doil / ilyoung [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cutesy, M/M, Romance, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riastronomical/pseuds/riastronomical
Summary: “We’re closing our eyes and falling asleep, I can catch my dreams with my hands reflecting in my head”—Taeil doesn't believe in cliché moments, focusing only on the boring reality and his colourless future.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil
Series: doil / ilyoung [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709389
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Regular

» ❦ «

Every bit of our lives is built on sequences that come from decisions made by no other than the human brain. What others call coincidence is yet another decision made by another person. Nothing was set up by the 'mystic universe', nothing happened because it was destined to happen and that's kind of philosophy Moon Taeil believed in. 

When Taeil stood up every morning he didn't do any kind of serious routine, only running a hand through his messy hair, deciding he's going to leave it like that — the same as he definitely didn't have a cup of coffee with healthy breakfast, greeting both of his parents with a kiss. It was something maybe his sister did, pulling her hair in a messy bun, running into school late in ripped skinny jeans while listening to music and perhaps getting adopted by her favourite kpop band while doing so. It was something he disliked, he no way imagined nor believed in—something too cliché. He despited that word.

All of it was nonsense, it's like believing in ghosts and Taeil, as someone with rational thinking, could only roll his eyes at statements like that. He didn't believe in destiny nor coincidence, he believed just in facts. And cliché things that happen only in romantic books and fanfictions his childish sister reads were too underneath his logic thinking.

It was all just plainly stupid and childish.

So when a week ago Taeil had found out the only part-time job available for him, for now, was a work in a nearby café, he wasn't so enthusiastic. Not only it was cliché, but he also wasn't fond of conversations with strangers and, after the reaction, he got from his sister while telling her about it, he was more than disgusted.

"Omg! Imagine a celebrity comes and order a coffee! Or your classmate you never knew existed and he starts flirting with you and you end up falling in love and—"

"Yeri. No." Taeil stopped her with one look that made the girl shut her mouth. 

His sister was too dreamy and fantasised about everything everywhere. After all, Yeri was a writer, an artist who painted with words. Even if she started on something trivial like wattpad and then continued publishing her works on her blog—she was really good in her job. And that was the point. She studied literature. He studied mathematics. Two completely different subjects with a different approach. Yeri used words, Taeil numbers. 

Bringing himself back to the present as he put another cleaned cup down, Taeil now thought that maybe the café wasn't so bad and he could at least get some rest from all enumerations and principles his lectures often drowned him in. Sure, he was working behind the cashier, but an easy equation like 'you paid $5 for a drink that costs $2.99 so I should give you $2.01 back' wouldn't take him more than ten seconds of switching on his brain. Working there was rather a relaxing break from school. 

As for visitors, Taeil actually found it easier than he feared—people themselves were often nervous and he often emphasised with them. Since the day he accidentally ordered famous KFC hot wings in McDonald's, he has been always anxious about ordering anywhere so he tried to be as much help as he could to avoid awkward situations. 

Hence, as for the accidents, there were only a few—like an older woman ordering Chinese food—but nothing Taeil couldn't handle. His co-workers warned him about ambitious visitors that came regularly beforehand and with the few of his classmates and friends he met, Taeil shared only small conversations, such as how's their day going, chit-chatting with them about the school—and then they were gone, fast like a summer storm. Other than that, nothing serious. 

Now, it was a day into his second week of him working there—Wednesday, and Taeil was in a very dull mood. He tried to plaster a smile for visitors to make a good impression but the second they left the counter, the corners of his mouth fell down to the ground. The exam season was about to start for him and although he still had about two weeks, he was already stressing out. If it wasn't for someone waving in front of his face, Taeil would continue to stare at the distant street and completely ignore a boy that was quietly standing there. 

"Uh, hello?" The boy greeted in a quiet voice and Taeil's head turned to him. He immediately put on a smile, apologising for his behaviour and asking what the boy would like to have. 

"I actually don't know—ah, something very strong. Like a coffee... Well, that's obvious since this is a café, but something that will keep me up the whole night—" 

"That's not very healthy if I may interrupt you. You should get some sleep." Taeil cut him off, noticing the dark bags under his eyes. 

"I can't, I have exams."

"That's exactly my point."

"B-but..." The boy looked around sheepishly and Taeil smiled internally. 

"What about hot cocoa?" His features relaxed as he observed the dark-haired boy who seemed to feel more and more anxious. He would bet his scholarship that the student hasn't touched a coffee in his short life once and, honestly, he knew what it felt like. 

"Sure." 

While making the drink, Taeil noticed the boy's gaze on his shirt where the tag with his name was and wondered if the boy knew him. He for sure knew he had never seen him anywhere and he for sure knew he himself wasn't a celebrity, nor a popular face around the area so it left him kind of confused. 

"Is that everything?" Taeil asked once he finished making the drink and now was handing it to the student who just snapped out of his thoughts. 

The dark-haired boy quickly shook his head "Yes, that's all." He paid for his drink and, after thanking, he left as fast as he came. 

However, Taeil would lie if he said that it didn't lift up his mood at least a bit. It did make him smile, even when he left the café and headed home. He remembered to get some sleep himself as tomorrow it'd be another very tiring day, and he hoped the boy too rested.

It came across his mind if he'll ever meet the boy again and perhaps he can ask him about his exams. But it was rather a wish that was hard to fulfil so he quickly shook it off. 

» ❦ «

The next day was much busier to the previous one. Taeil wasn't heading to the café as he'd usually do, instead, his legs led him to the university where he currently studied as a third year. Funny enough, he wasn't supposed to be there today, mainly because of the testing of freshmen but that was actually the reason Taeil woke up earlier and styled up less casually than other days. As one of the best students, teachers decided it'd be perfect for him to help them out. Why? Taeil himself wasn't sure.

However, he saw an opportunity in it, an opportunity to understand how things like these work since it might become his job one day—teaching. As scary as it sounds. And for that reason, he was worried about his doings he hasn't even done yet—he was racking his brain about something that is just about to happen while walking towards the huge building that called itself a university. Taeil suddenly craved a cup of coffee.

"Mr Moon?" Asked a voice, familiar to the boy's ears. He was used to be called by that already, although it felt like he aged at least twenty plus years every time it was mentioned. 

"Good morning, Sir." Taeil greeted his professor who was to supposed to guide and help him throughout the whole day. 

At first, he was given simple tasks like to help other teachers but when they noticed Taeil was actually getting bored, one of his teachers send him out of the office to help the freshmen instead. They were new around here and the school itself was a huge maze with lots of smaller hallways so it was normal that some of them still weren't used to the place and got easily lost. And that was Taeil's new task—to lead them to their assigned room where the exams were taken.

Luckily, most of the students had learnt the map or simply guessed right and found the right way without even noticing him—the music in their earphones was too loud. There were few here and there, Taeil gladly helping them with a smile playing on his lips. It was tiring, sure, but it took him back to his own first exams, how he too was panicking and stressing because of many now seemingly unimportant things.

However, he didn't finish there. After some time, about twenty minutes before the beginning, he got a call from the professor—his personal guide. And that's when the things got complicated.

"What do you mean it was already set a week ago? I have no information about this whatsoever!" Taeil let out a groan, making sure that the professor wouldn't actually hear every emotion he was now feeling.

"I too didn't know. Only the professor you're assisting was for some reason informed and obviously the students that were assigned to the class. Please, Taeil, it's Mr Jeon. You know he has sometimes problems to even read."

A sigh escaped his throat but in the end, Taeil agreed. He wasn't into spending time with boring economy teacher Mr Jeon who must be older than the Earth. I'm fact, now he thought about those poor kids who had to do their best while listening to Mr Jeon's incomprehensible instructions. 

Taeil sped up his walk and soon was face to face the door that has two names written on it of which one of them was actually his own. 

"—and if I see any of you—" 

"Good morning, Mr Jeon." Taeil entered. 

"I apologise for being late." He did a small bow, walking up the standing professor holding a stack of papers. The old man gave him a side glare and without saying anything, he shamelessly licked his fingers to turn the next page. Taeil cringed and so did the whole class. 

The boy bent a bit and scanned quickly through the text on the paper only to find out it contained only babbles about behaving in the class during the exam. There was a lot of it and the poor classroom had to listen to every bit of the words. 

Taeil finally understood why was he needed and, without any further question, he rudely snatched the papers out of the man's clinch, of course, apologising quickly right after. He eyed the important parts before speaking up. 

"Okay, I'm sure you all already know how to behave here, since you are old enough to study at university. No attempts at cheating, I will personally watch you. No talking nor making loud noises and, for the love of God, avoid clicking your pen continuously because we all have only a small amount of nerves for this." Taeil looked up from the papers at the freshmen who were—as if too afraid to move—listening to every word he said. 

_Nice, you gained authority pretty fast_ , he grinned internally. 

Taeil then went through the basics, like how to fill out every important field, how to do this, not to forget that and soon the clocks were getting closer and closer to the feared hour. He put down the papers and smiled. 

"Good luck." 

» ❦ «

Taeil put the last piece of his belongings into his bag and left the already-empty room. The time to go home has arrived. He scanned through the hall that supposed to be shinning in emptiness when something caught his eye. 

"No way." He breathed. 

Since Taeil had this thought before already, he wasn't expecting to see, and by no means meet the boy who was so desperately wanting to try the commonest way of surviving, with coffee, just about a week ago. So it was rather a surprise to him when he found out the boy was one of the students rescued by him from the clasp of Mr Jeon. 

In the short amount of time he had between deciding whether to go talk to him and then eventually walking towards him, Taeil tried to ignore his sister's voice that somehow found its way to his brain, her smirking face flashing in front of him. Yes, it was a coincidence, but only that. 

"So that was what you needed the coffee for?" Taeil mocked as he approached the boy sitting on the set of chairs near the class and took the second seat away from him. 

It was far after the end of the last test. Freshmen were allowed to go home and rest so it was a mystery to him why this one, in particular, stayed behind.

"Huh?" The dark-haired boy looked up, noticing he wasn't alone anymore. He nervously averted his gaze. 

And then it all clicked in Taeil's brain. "A-ha! That's why you stared at my tag back then." He thought loudly. 

It made sense since everyone but Taeil knew about his role in the class—therefore the boy knew as well. However, it somehow made him angry. The boy knew it weeks ago and he found out just today. 

_Maybe that was the task?_

Sweeping the thoughts away, Taeil cleared his throat. "What's your name, by the way?" 

"Doyoung, Sir."

He widened his eyes "No—Oh my God, don't call me sir ever again. Call me Taeil, I'm just two years older."

"Yeah, but you are my teacher—" 

At that, Taeil burst in laugh. It indeed was funny although deep inside he knew it was waiting for him somewhere and it horrified him. Teaching.

"I was just helping out, like... for an internship." Once he caught his breath, Taeil eyed the boy—Doyoung—and leaned against the plastic chair.

Doyoung nodded in realisation, forcing a smile.

"Thank you for, uh saving us from Mr Jeon—not that he's bad or anything—"

"He's the worst. Our class is in some kind of beef with him so I understand. You're welcome." Taeil grinned. He could see how Doyoung slowly loosened up, and once again laughed.

"What?"

Taeil shook his head "Ahh, it's nothing."

» ❦ «

Knowing the boy attends the same school, Taeil actually noticed him more often in the school halls. It was weird since during the past three months he didn't pay that much attention to freshmen, but now, as if Doyoung was glowing, the boy always caught his eyes.

And because of that, Yeri's voice has been annoying him more than enough.

It was even funnier—the girl herself had no idea about Taeil's life at the moment as she was studying on the other side of the country. Yet she was bothering Taeil to the point he started wearing earphones again. He found them more than helpful—ignoring the world completely and relaxing while walking around the area was a blissful feeling indeed. School mattered once he took them off.

Surprisingly, Taeil wasn't the only one who noticed Doyoung. The boy too greeted him from time to time which didn't quite make sense in Taeil's brain. He didn't expect him being so extroverted or being interested in him at all, and definitely not befriending him. He expected it to feel cliché.

Expected, not hoped. Or that's what he was telling himself the whole time. 

Today seemed to be another of those days as a sudden tapping on Taeil's shoulders (after scaring him a little) made him turn off the mellow music of Claude Debussy that was slowly towing him into the dreamland.

"Hm?"

"Hi, Taeil-hyung!" Doyoung greeted him cheerily, leaving behind a hint of wonder in Taeil's head. He sat down on the dark-wooden bench next to the older, showing his teeth to the nature surrounding their school. 

"Good to see you, Doyoung. You seem... delighted?" He asked and stated at the same time.

"Yeah. I passed the testing!" 

The grin on the dark-haired boy's face almost blinded the older but, nevertheless, he nodded.

"Percentage?"

"99.2%"

"Woah, that's awesome!" 

Doyoung smiled proudly. "I'm not the best but it's still good."

"Well, I had 99.8%." Taeil gave him a smirk which made the younger roll his eyes.

"Sure, sure, Mr genius." He glanced at him. "We're celebrating, wanna join?"

Taeil crinkled his forehead. "Eh, nothing for me. Besides, it's your party— imagine how would I look amongst all those freshmen."

"No, that's not what I meant."

"Huh?" Asked the older boy, obviously confused. 

Doyoung only smiled at Taeil who at that second could feel something unfamiliar spreading across his chest. As if his heart skipped a beat. 

_No, scratch that, that happens only in romantic novels!_

» ❦ «

Doyoung said party, and Doyoung definitely meant party. However, not what Taeil thought as a party.

The boy went on rambling about how the party of freshmen was boring since there had to be at least one teacher to watch over them which obviously meant — no drinking. So this was obviously a fantastic opportunity to get the taste of the forbidden drink without anyone stopping him. 

It wasn't very clear to Taeil though as he warned the junior beforehand that he will not under any circumstances drink. Luckily—or rather unluckily to him, the boy was quick to explain. 

"That's the point. You're my company."

That, of course, enraged the older even more.

"You're basically using me to get drunk! Or, I don't know, get some!"

A gasp, very loud one left his mouth. "What? No! We aren't going to any night club." Doyoung stopped his walk to face the complainant. "I haven't even told you anything, yet you are already not-believing me. What a great senior I have." He acted hurt for a few seconds, diverting his gaze.

Taeil didn't want to, but he had no other option to step down, swallow his pride and talk to the younger who already started walking away in his elegantly styled outfit.

"Doyoung—"

"Apologise."

"Huh?"

"You heard it." He folded his arms.

Taeil groaned but went with it in the end. He was little by little getting used to the boy's unusual behaviour. 

His grip landed on Doyoung's shoulders as he turned the big baby around. 

"Je suis désolé."

"L'hébété," Doyoung answered with perfect French, leaving Taeil puzzled.

"So," He continued as if nothing happened "We are going to a restaurant."

Taeil immediately let out a sigh, praising himself for choosing rather an elegant outfit. A white shirt that was rolled up his arms stuck into a black pair of pants ending just a few centimetres above his black shoes. Casual yet elegant. 

Looking like that lonely teacher in kdramas, his sister's voice echoed inside his head and he clenched his fists. 

"Which restaurant?"

Doyoung smiled mysteriously "You'll see."

"Oh, come on!" Taeil let out a whine.

"It's a secret!"

"Secret my ass, we're here to celebrate your achievements. It's not like you're taking me out on a date."

"Yeah, you're right." Doyoung laughed but something about the laugh seemed off. 

_You dumbass! What if that was his intention?_ Yeri's voice echoed again but he quickly shut it up. No way. These things don't happen in real life.

Taeil had no problem with this kind of relationship, never. However, if the younger boy wanted to ask him out he'd ask normally—straightforward. And he would most likely decline it with politeness. 

Clearly, Taeil didn't have time for a relationship and he hasn't thought of the possibility of him being with Doyoung. In no way he had feelings in a time like this—the school and his future has been always his priority. Or, at least, he thought so.

Until they arrived at the 'secret' restaurant which was set in the middle of the city park, right next to the lake. Million small bulbs of light illuminated the place, the peaceful quietness accompanied by gentle music, all in all making it seem like from a fairy tale. That's how Taeil now felt—like in fairy tale.

"Wow." A wave of amazement went through his body and escaped his throat. The area was in his eyes beautiful.

He didn't miss the little laugh Doyoung let out, blushing a little right after.

As if the aesthetics of the place weren't enough, the food was so tasty, that Taeil feared his drooling didn't go unnoticed by the other boy. He found it hard to eat the way his mom taught him when the food looked like this. Incredibly. 

On the other hand, Doyoung wasn't paying that much attention to him and if he was, Taeil tried to ignore it. The second option was actually more than real, Taeil just acted like Doyoung was only observing some lovely pair behind him, maybe watching the leaves dancing with the wind or the moon passing by them in the dark blue sea. In no way he was panicking. 

"Does it taste good?" Asked Doyoung suddenly. 

Before Taeil could say anything embarrassing, he held himself. 

"It's quite nice." _It's making me go crazy. Besides your gaze that's been on me FOR TOO LONG._

Taeil was good at acting, frankly brilliant, but he sucked at ignoring. His poor trying slowly turned into him changing topic constantly or literally stuffing the food into his mouth. It tasted good anyway. But it didn't hide the slight panic and Doyoung finally noticed after he ordered a glass of wine.

"Are you sure you want to drink?"

"Taeil, I'm old enough. And I can take a glass of some wine."

"A Bordeaux glass, I suppose."

"Sure, Mr Genius at it again," He laughed. "Would you handle it though?"

"Of course. But I'll pass today."

"Noooo, please, it's on me." Doyoung continued in persuading Taeil. The older was really making it hard for him. 

"I'm not in the mood."

He shook his head "That's a really bad excuse."

"I'm just accompanying you, remember?"

"I'm changing this into a date, right now, at this moment!" Doyoung clapped his hands. 

What was meant probably as a joke turned the older boy into one shy fluffy ball of red colour that prayed nothing but to roll away, possibly into a hard-to-find hole. 

"Y-you can't do th-that!"

And that's when Taeil was exposed.

Doyoung, amazed, watched him slowly while being frozen on his place, a genuine smile unknowingly forming on his face.

"It was a joke."

"I'm aware," Taeil replied too quickly. 

It was getting worse and worse. Taeil could be only thankful for that stupid wine as the waiter appeared right when Doyoung was about to continue. It was a nice save yet Taeil felt that. Cliché.

Cliché, cliché, everything was so damn cliché and Taeil yet started feeling the unknown emotion once again. His heart was literally about to jump out of his chest, he felt it in his throat as it was beating so loudly. 

Fuck excuses, he always excused himself for everything, calling it either stupid or cliché. But he was scared, horrified of—of word that was forbidden. If he had to name it, he couldn't as easy as the answer _life_ sounded. Taeil has always seen it only in two ways: it's either you choose your future or present. You either use the brain or heart. Nothing in between. 

He wasn't s scared of his heart taking over, no, it was rather about Doyoung showing him something new. And he really wasn't ready for new. 

» ❦ «

The night breeze swept Doyoung's bangs, revealing his forehead and eyes that either seemed to be tired or drunk. The Sun has been already swallowed by the dark sky, the moon hidden behind the cotton that called itself clouds. Despite the darkness, Taeil still found the boy beautiful. 

The older boy was full, like really, really full, the yummy food settling down in his belly. On the other side, it looked like Doyoung enjoyed the pricey wine more than enough. 

"Taeil~"

"Doyoung."

"What?"

"You're drunk." 

"I'm not!" He pouted. 

"You just proposed to me to marry you a while ago." 

"I'm serious!" 

Taeil heaved a sigh, raising eyebrows at the younger. He apparently didn't believe him.

"Listen, maybe that I'm drunk I'm more confident but I swear to God—that day I saw you in that café, I felllll..." Doyoung bent down towards his left side, simulating a fall. 

At first, Taeil was just staring at him in awe, but he shook his head in the end. The boy acted silly. "That's not—Doyoung it wouldn't work out. You're a freshman—" 

"You said yourself you're only two years older, sIR." The younger mocked him like a little kid fighting for its candy. 

"B-but I'm graduating in one year. I'll have to work! I don't have time for relationships when all teachers are putting pressure on me. I will be like them one day, Doyoung, and I don't want you to be part of the nightmare."

Taeil suddenly stopped, widening his eyes in realisation at what just came out of him. It definitely came from somewhere deep, a place he didn't know the existence of. Doyoung was too taken aback by the boy's outburst. 

"Oh..." 

"Yeah."

However, the more Doyoung thought, the more were his perfect brows furrowing. He straightened up to look right into Taeil's eyes. 

"Taeil... No, Taeil, you're wrong, awfully wrong! How old are you, twenty-two? And you're already being scared for your future—or actually being scared of your future."

The both of them shared a long silent look, Doyoung desperately trying to show Taeil that the world wasn't painted only in black and white. It was more than that, it was colourful, loud and smelly, with lots of crossroads and bridges that lead everywhere if one wants to. 

"I'm... I'm sorry." He didn't know what to say. 

"No," The boy stopped him. "Don't be. Fight it. Jesus Christ, you're still young, Taeil! Enjoy the life while you can and then become one of those— boring professors that outlived the best a long time ago!" Doyoung seemed to be very serious about it which amused and saddened Taeil at the same time. 

"I don't think—" 

"I'm willing to help you if you let me." He insisted. 

"You don't have to."

All of a sudden Taeil felt arms embracing his body, a warmth he didn't think but he needed. Doyoung hugged him tightly. 

"I want to. Please?" He whispered desperately. 

That's when the first hopeless sob rudely escaped his throat and Taeil nodded, putting his arms around Doyoung's torso to pull him closer. The world was getting blurry by each second passing as the tears flowed down his cheeks. 

He hadn't realised before, but he needed Doyoung. 

❦ ~끝~ ❦

**Author's Note:**

> Omg—she's still alive :00 this feels unfinished, however there's not much to write, really, and I think I like it in this way more :> also the formatting here is really bad (like the enormous spaces) but I'll fix it later bcs me too sleepy rn
> 
> Originally posted on my wattpad: riaateyourfood // Cafunè ~ Doil (one-shot collection book); chapter 'Regular'


End file.
